Prime Traitor
by KevinJGuhl
Summary: Ultra Magnus arrives on Earth to oversee the construction of Autobot City but finds himself leading a treason investigation - of Optimus Prime.
1. Changeover

"So, tell me about Earth," Ultra Magnus requested.

Skyfire contemplated the question from an educated perspective. Science was his chosen field and millions of years worth of methodology was a tough mode to break out of. Earth was a complicated ecosystem centered on water; he had experienced enough of that while encased in ice for eons. Its species were short-lived but one in particular had made a far-reaching impact, for good and for worse. 

Skyfire decided Magnus would probably just appreciate something more about the aesthetics. He paused next to one of the Ark's terminals and brought up a satellite photo of the blue planet. He moved aside so his wings were not blocking Magnus's view and admired the image on the screen.

"It's organic nature makes it a savage and beautiful world," Skyfire said with appreciation. "You'll see nothing like it on Cybertron. It and its inhabitants are definitely worth our protection."

Magnus nodded, but didn't look that intently at the screen, Skyfire noticed. "It is nice, but I'm more at home when my feet are pressed firmly on steel," Magnus said. He stood back and pointed at the rusty orange walls around him, some of which were poked through with Stalactites. "You Earthbound Autobots have done a commendable job with only a crashed spacecraft to work from. Once Autobot City is built, a good job will be done even better."

Skyfire turned off the screen, its image dissolving with a *blip*, and looked around as well. There were bundles of frayed wires hanging out of twisted metal panels. One wall of the hallway was caved in, exposing dirt and dinosaur bones. Greasy footprints layered the floor. For a crashed spacecraft, it had become rather cozy. 

"I know full well that the city will provide a greater base of operations against the Decepticons," Skyfire admitted. "But somehow, I'm going to miss this ship."

Magnus smiled and tapped a finger on the computer screen. "I understand completely. I've had plenty of bases that became home to me and I'm sure Autobot city will, too."

"Of course," Skyfire agreed. "You'll be commanding it."

Ultra Magnus looked proud. "Indeed." 

Ultra Magnus, tall, blue and with more futuristic curves than the average Autobot, looked out of place in the desert they were in, let alone on Earth. Skyfire pictured the steel valleys of Cybertron spreading out from Ultra Magnus' feet and engulfing the sand and vegetation of Earth, converting it all into a computerized weed garden. Their cold way of life would sadly and forever taint the organic and very different Earth.

The two continued their stroll through the old and shady corridors. Skyfire realized he couldn't expect Magnus to understand the independence and separation that the Autobots on Earth knew. Cut off from Cybertron, they had developed a frontier camaraderie that felt at home in a busted-up spaceship.

"I've appreciated today's tour of the Ark and its surrounding areas, Skyfire, but I'm anxious to return to Optimus Prime and hammer out our construction schedule," Magnus said. He quickened his pace and Skyfire followed suit. Skyfire believed Magnus wouldn't stand still until he had cut Autobot City's dedication ribbon.

Skyfire led Ultra Magnus towards the control center that housed the Autobot's main computer, Teletran 1. Optimus was often there, offering advice or commands to the comrades who always came to get his direction. Optimus had a very expressionless appearance for someone who engendered such trust and he won comrades over with his warm and honest determination, Skyfire mused.

"The city; When do you expect it to be done?" Skyfire inquired, to pass the last minutes of the walk. With his mind plotting and planning, Ultra Magnus could be hard to hold a conversation with.

Magnus smiled. "With the Autobot space bridge working, we should have the workers and parts we're contributing in record time. Pretty soon, Earth will be a main outpost for the Autobots. Not only that, but the isolation you Autobots have suffered on Earth will come to a close. It's a new era." He sounded triumphant.

"Yes it is," Skyfire solemnly agreed. He kept his thoughts to himself, but it was an era he was sad to see leave them. With the gap between Earth and Cybertron quickly closing, the planet and its people were at an even larger Decepticon threat. Earth's path had been interfered with by their initial presence and now the planet was a part of their entire conflict. Perhaps victory against the Decepticons would come faster, or maybe it would mean greater destruction.

Skyfire and Magnus entered the massive command room to find an unexpected crowd of Autobots. Hound, Huffer, Grimlock, Smokescreen, Beachcomber and just about every other Autobot not on patrol were gathered around the enormous, gridded screen of Teletran 1. Optimus Prime, Wheeljack and Prowl were at the center of the mob. The Autobots around them were talking among themselves and shooting questions at the three they surrounded. Skyfire could sense that something was very wrong and felt the anxiety of not knowing what it was.

"Please relax," Prowl told them all, "we're going to find out exactly what's happening. This situation is just temporary; I'd bet on it."

Optimus Prime was leaning against the computer, his eyes on the floor. His hands were gripped on Teletran 1's console as if he had tried to prevent himself from falling. Prime appeared not to be hearing or watching any of the commotion. Skyfire and Ultra Magnus looked at each other, confused.

"Wheeljack, can it have been faked?" Sunstreaker hollered over the noise, jumping to see around Slag's Triceratops horns.

"Ahh, it looks genuine, but it could have-," said Wheeljack before Mirage broke in.

"Your test; could your test have been faulty?" Mirage asked. 

Wheeljack paused, causing his ears to dim, before saying, "It's unlikely." This only caused more of an uproar.

"Everyone, quiet," Prowl sternly but nicely demanded. He raised a hand and the Autobots settled down. They respected his confident authority, but Skyfire wondered why he was filling the currently downcast Prime's post as orator.

"I don't like it but the decision has to stand," Prowl stated. "Until the investigation is complete, Optimus Prime has been relieved of command." The Autobots stayed silent at the statement, as none of them could really accept it. Optimus Prime equaled leadership of the Autobots. Skyfire couldn't see it any other way.

Prowl added, with firm regret: "As next in command, I will be leading you until we can clear Optimus of the charges."

Ultra Magnus quickly stepped forth and the Autobot crowd dispersed around him as he approached Prowl. "On what charges?" he loudly asked.

Prowl greeted Ultra Magnus with a respectful nod. "Treason," he answered. Skyfire hoped this was a tasteless drill.

Optimus Prime suddenly clenched his fists and stood up. "Let me explain it to him, Prowl." The Autobots watched their ousted commander with a combination of reverence and confusion. Prowl respectfully stood back.

Prime walked over to Ultra Magnus and Skyfire could see how harried Prime was just by how he moved. His shoulders sloped and his eyes were not aglow as usual. It didn't become Optimus. Skyfire was glad Ultra Magnus had seen Prime recently, otherwise this would not be the heroic champion Magnus was expecting after so many years of Prime's exile on Earth. 

"Today, we saw this broadcast on a human news program," explained Prime. "It was recorded two cycles ago." He pointed at Teletran 1 and video footage came up on the screen. It showed Megatron and the Stunticons laying waste to a human oil refinery as some of the Decepticon jets flew away with plundered fuel. Typical event, Skyfire thought. Then, on the roof of the refinery, a Decepticon appeared with gun in hand. He was shooting at humans, trying to keep them away from his comrades. Skyfire then realized the humans were already fleeing and the Decepticon was shooting at them for sport.

"Monster," grumbled Skyfire.

The human cameraman filming the attack zoomed his lens in on the Decepticon and Skyfire gasped when he realized who it was. The red and blue colors, the sharp ear antennae and the face were unmistakable.

"Optimus Prime," said Magnus, his eyes fixed on the screen. "I don't believe it." He turned to Wheeljack. "As was said, could it be a fake?"

Wheeljack shrugged. "Ya never know, but every analysis I put it through showed the image is untampered. The only possibility was that it was an impostor."

"Surely it's a Decepticon trick," Skyfire said. How could it be otherwise?

Magnus crossed his arms. "Was there some other convincing evidence?"

Optimus Prime sighed. "Unfortunately, no one can account for my whereabouts during the time that this footage was recorded. And neither can I, Ultra Magnus."

"What are you saying, Prime?" Magnus asked.

Optimus Prime looked sorrowfully at Skyfire and Magnus. "I have no idea where I was. Those memories are blacked out."

Wheeljack turned off the newscast. "I figured I could scan Prime's most recent thoughts- his shorter term memory- on Teletran 1 and they would account for the time," he explained, sounding guilty. "When I did, though, we got this." He tapped another button on the console and Teletran 1 showed the same footage as before...only through Prime's eyes.

"You see it," Prime said, "and I can't be sure it didn't happen. I don't know how I could have been involved with the Decepticons, but I can't take the chance that it's true. That's why I have stepped down until an answer can be found."

"We'll find one," Prowl assured him. The room's fluorescent lights were glimmering off of the red horns on Prowl's forehead as he stood there with his fists on his waist. He looked in charge, Skyfire surprised himself by thinking.

Ultra Magnus looked at Prowl and coughed. "Technically, I outrank you, Prowl," he stated.

Prowl's expression turned to disgust. "But Magnus, I've been on Earth with Prime this whole time! I know the program here and want to get this resolved." Skyfire was certain that tact caused Prowl to leave out the fact the Magnus had just arrived and didn't even know all of their names.

"I know you do, Prowl, and you'll be working with me on this every step of the way," Magnus promised him, apparently trying to be gentle. "There's military protocol to go by."

"Magnus, this is a different situation," Prowl protested.

"He's right, Prowl," Optimus interjected. Prowl looked hurt, and Optimus put a hand on his shoulder. "Prowl, I have every confidence in your abilities, but Magnus is the highest-ranking Autobot here. He will be commander for now, but I'm trusting you to look out for me and the other Autobots."

Prowl closed his eyes and nodded. "Okay, Prime, I will," he acquiesced.

"Good," said Prime, reassuringly.

Ultra Magnus faced Prime. "There's an answer here and I doubt it's that you are taking side jobs with the Decepticons."

Prime seemed to appreciate his candor. "Thank you Ultra Magnus, I know you'll do your best."

"We're going to start work on this investigation, but I have to ask you to stay in the brig," Ultra Magnus requested. Prime nodded and the Autobots in the room began to mutter protest.

"It's the safest thing," Prime assured them, waving a hand. "Blue Streak, Brawn; I need you to escort me there." The two Autobots reluctantly followed orders and Prime was led out of the room, a procession no one ever expected to see.

*****

Ultra Magnus looked at the soldiers around him. Most of them were glaring at him like he was a Decepticon. Tracks looked like he was going to shoot those missiles on his head canopy right at him and that Dinobot commander whose name he wasn't sure of was brandishing a sharp-looking sword. At least Skyfire, a behemoth comprised of sharp-looking airplane parts, had a sympathetic look on his face. Prime's Autobots were a loyal bunch and Magnus was both proud and jealous of that.

Magnus didn't know the right thing to say. He commanded troops on Cybertron, but they knew that the legendary Commander Optimus Prime was out there somewhere. At his core, Magnus was just a soldier, like them.

"I need to confer with Prowl," he told the Autobots. "Please resume your duties and I'll let you know when we require your help." Magnus reprimanded himself inwardly on how cold that sounded.

Most of the Autobots shared looks of disapproval and then dispersed to other parts of the Ark, muttering theories and complaints among themselves. Magnus planned to win them over, but this wasn't the time to be concerned with that.

"If you need anything..." Skyfire told Magnus. Skyfire had a remarkably compassionate face for a scientist, the kind Magnus often found to be cold.

Ultra Magnus nodded, as he at least felt a connection with Skyfire. "You've got it." 

Skyfire turned and joined the others. Magnus wished that Skyfire had more authority to help, but he knew Skyfire hadn't even been an Autobot when the Decepticons found him in ice only a short few years ago. He had a long way to go up the ranks.

Prowl was watching everyone go and shaking his head. He regarded Magnus with a look that showed little confidence. "Prime better not be guilty, Magnus, or they'll lose faith," Prowl warned.

"Have you lost faith, Prowl?" Magnus asked.

Prowl scowled. "Of course not. I was just making a point."

Magnus nodded. "That's good. But I can't go into this investigation on faith. Both of us have to consider that Prime is guilty."

"I know that," Prowl said, scoffing. "I was Prime's second-in-command back when you were simply a ground trooper on Cybertron. Don't forget that." 

Magnus tipped his head, hiding his gritted teeth. So many of these Autobots disregarded all he had accomplished in the millions of years they were away from Cybertron. He was not stuck in their past.

"I will go about this investigation the proper way but don't ask me not to believe he's innocent," Prowl continued. "I know Optimus."

Magnus swallowed. He had to keep this in line. "Prowl, we both have the same goal and that works in Prime's favor, does it not?"

Prowl crossed his arms. "So where do you want to start?" He sounded helpful but was still scowling at Magnus.

Ultra Magnus leaned back against the computer console and sighed. He already anticipated that Prowl would not like his train of thought. "For all I know," Magnus explained, "whatever this is could involve more of the Autobots or have affected them all."

Prowl threw up his arms. "Now you're saying all of us are in league with the Decepticons?!"

"I don't know. I don't think so, Prowl, but you're over-reacting. I have to consider everything." Prowl looked away from Magnus for a second to regain his composure. Magnus knew Prowl was a good leader faced with a hard circumstance, but he wasn't doing anything to make this easier for him.

"Remember that this is a charge of treason," Magnus said. "The safest route is to choose the most distanced investigators. There are only three Autobots now on Earth who weren't here at the time that footage of Prime was taken. That would be me, Moonracer and Blaster, from when he came to Cybertron to meet us. I want Blaster and Moonracer to begin the investigation."

"Blaster and Moonracer?" Prowl questioned. "That's not who I would have picked."

"They are qualified," Magnus stated. "Blaster knows Earth and Moonracer is removed enough from Prime to be more objective." Prowl looked indignant.

"Where are the two of them?" Magnus inquired. In his tour of the Ark, he had lost track of his lieutenant and that Autobot who was too engrossed in Earth's culture for Magnus' liking.

"Blaster took her out to scout the location for Autobot City. They've been gone for hours," Prowl replied.

"Contact them," ordered Ultra Magnus. He knew the command was abrupt, but Prowl had to accept that Magnus was in charge and committed to completing the investigation. Ultra Magnus felt he trusted Optimus Prime but he would never permit him back in command until the treason charge was proved wrong without a doubt.

Prowl bristled at the order, but hit a button on Teletran 1's console and opened a communications link.

*****

(to be continued)


	2. Turncoat Probe

Blaster wasn't paying much attention to the surveying equipment he was supposed to be checking. Instead, he was sitting back on a pile of beige boulders and watching Moonracer speed around the large valley around him.

Moonracer's car form was beveled and smooth, perfect for racing in the steel streets of Cybertron. Earth was new to her and so was the organic beauty and reasonable safety, Blaster figured. He watched her doing donuts and picked up her excited yells. On Cybertron, Moonracer couldn't have this much fun without Shockwave taking notice and sending out Decepticon patrols.

"She's having a blast," Blaster said out loud. "Makes me wish I had wheels." He reclined a bit and took in a fuller view of the flat expanse below. It was unmarked by human hand and seemed to suck in the wide blue sky around it. Mountains and hills punctuated the surrounding landscape and were garnished by occasional vegetation. "Too bad there ain't gonna be as much free riding room once Autobot City is done," Blaster mused. "How do you feel about that, big guy?" Blaster tilted his head all the way back and looked at the robot towering above him.

"Specify meaning of question," Omega Supreme bellowed. His shielded face was staring straight ahead, over the desert, and was shadowed by the sun. Omega Supreme's gigantic body was blocky and somewhat awkward, but there was no Autobot stronger or with more firepower...yet. The rocket base Omega transformed into was often found in what seemed to be the middle of nowhere; in reality it was always in a strategic position from which to protect the Ark.

Blaster shrugged. "Well, you've always been the go-to-guy when we need to be shuttled around or protected from invaders. With Autobot City, this whole area will be under watch and we'll have shuttles trekking back and forth to Cybertron. Kinda stealin' your beat, know what I mean?"

"Mmm," Omega agreed, slightly flexing his clawed hand. "Is true. I fear...obsolescence."

Blaster frowned, realizing he maybe shouldn't have brought up the topic. "Hey man," he told Omega softly, "I didn't mean it that way. There will always be something for you to do. You're the last line of defense."

"I am a Guardian," Omega stated, referring back to the days when he protected cities on Cybertron. "My presence near Autobot City would be redundant. Threat - minimal."

"The Decepticons are up to no good all over this planet, Omega," Blaster offered. "There's plenty for you to defend."

"Yes," Omega said. "But I shall be further alone." Omega looked down and Blaster could see the melancholy in his expression.

"Not true," Blaster said. "As it is, you should pop by more often. But I'm glad you're here today."

Omega nodded and returned his eyes to looking over the horizon for Decepticons. "Thank you, Blaster."

Blaster heard the revving of a car engine and looked forward just in time to see Moonracer soaring towards him. Blaster dove to the side and rolled off the boulder as Moonracer crashed down where he had been sitting and transformed.

"What the-?" Blaster spat.

Moonracer laughed, her expression cherubic. "Aww, Blaster, I was just going to land in your lap is all."

Blaster grunted as he stood and climbed back up the boulder. "More like on my skull." He couldn't keep in the smile, though. Moonracer was playful. Her body was teal, lithe and had more curves than the average Autobot. Female Autobots weren't a common sight, but it was one Blaster enjoyed.

"You have fun down there grinding your tires?" Blaster asked. "You sure sounded like you were."

Moonracer smiled at him. "Earth's not so bad."

Blaster couldn't agree more. "You ain't kidding, sister. Wait until I take you to a rock concert. Those heavy tunes will split your audio receptors in two. Can't beat it."

"You'll take me to a concert?" Moonracer asked, sounding intrigued.

"Well, yeah," Blaster said. "I'd love to show you some of the off-duty fun this planet has to offer."

"I'd like to," Moonracer said, "if Ultra Magnus lets me stay on Earth that long." She tilted her head apologetically.

Blaster hadn't realized that she wouldn't be staying. "Oh, I hope you stay -" he began before being interrupted by an electronic squeal coming from the telecommunications equipment in his chest. "Uh, hold on," he told Moonracer. Blaster pressed the Play button on his boombox-fashioned torso and the squealing switched to a clear channel.

"Yo," said Blaster.

"Blaster, this is Prowl," boomed the voice over his speakers. "You and Moonracer need to come back to the Ark right now."

"What about the surveying data?" Blaster asked as he looked at the tripod that Moonracer had inadvertently knocked over when she crashed onto the boulder.

"This is of more importance," said Prowl. "Optimus Prime is being held for treason because of footage we found of him fighting alongside the Decepticons. Ultra Magnus...has assumed command."

Blaster and Moonracer shared aghast expressions. Up above them, Omega Supreme was listening with curiosity.

"Ultra Magnus has assigned you and Moonracer to investigate Prime's involvement. Optimus himself has no memory of the incident. Ultra Magnus selected the two of you mainly because you were off-planet when Prime was spotted," Prowl explained.

"I am not a detective," Moonracer interjected.

"But you're the most impartial," Prowl said, not sounding thrilled with the prospect either. "Look, the two of you are to come back to base and use whatever you need to start the investigation. You know the procedure. Keep as little contact with other Autobots as possible."

"And get Prime out of this," Prowl added quietly.

"You got it, brother," Blaster said, still in disbelief. "Man, I wish this was a bogus broadcast."

"Same here, Blaster," Prowl said. "We'll see you at base." Prowl cut the transmission.

"Optimus with the Decepticons?" Blaster stated, shaking his head.

"Not the Prime I've met," said Moonracer. She transformed back into her car mode. "Let's go."

Blaster looked up, a hand blocking the sun from his eyes. "Omega, this sounds like a Decepticon distraction. You got your eye on things?"

"As always," Omega stated.

"Good thing," Blaster said. He leapt up, converted into his smaller boombox form and landed in Moonracer's driver's seat. Moonracer shifted into high gear and rocketed off in the direction of the dormant volcano the Ark was embedded in.

Omega Supreme watched Moonracer's dust trail rise up and settle along the dried ground. Then, he slowly turned his head and dutifully returned his gaze to the sky.

*****

"Hey Fireflight, take yerself an Energon break."

The Aerialbot shifted his gun in his hand and took a quick glance back at the prison cell. "Ironhide, Ultra Magnus commanded me to guard Optimus at all times."

Ironhide jerked a thumb towards the brig's door. "Well, I'm commandin' you to beat it."

Fireflight shrugged. "You got it, Ironhide."

Ironhide watched the red and white Aerialbot exit the murky brig and smirked. The youngster respected him and that was the way it should be. Ironhide approached the cell and sunk his fists onto the wide bars. Optimus Prime was sitting inside, patiently awaiting what Ironhide had to say.

"What is this, Optimus?" Ironhide asked. "I get back from blastin' Bruticus halfways across the state of Indiana and find out that yer no longer the commander. What is Magnus tryin' to pull?"

"I know how you feel, old friend," Optimus said, shaking his head. "But you saw the footage, did you not?"

"Yeah, I saw it," Ironhide said, waving a hand. "It looked phony ta me. You're not thinkin' that actually was you, are ya?"

Prime sighed and looked at the orange floor. "I know myself, Ironhide. But something keeps haunting me about that footage. In the images Wheeljack pulled from my own mind, I was shooting at humans. One of those blasts would have disintegrated any person it touched."

"Yeah, but ya missed them, Prime," Ironhide pointed out. "You're not that bad an aim. Maybe you were driving them away."

Optimus looked up slightly and Ironhide was discouraged to see the trouble in his eyes. "No, Ironhide, they weren't being driven in any particular direction. I was shooting at them for enjoyment. These are the beings I've sworn to protect. If I can be manipulated so easily, who's to say what I'm capable of?"

"I don't belive what I'm hearin', Prime," Ironhide said. "You're not gonna doubt yerself on some lousy piece of footage?"

Optimus Prime stood up and placed his hands behind his back. "Of course not, Ironhide." He walked closer to the bars and lowered his voice. "I haven't told anyone but you this," Prime continued, "but something happened when I watched the images pulled from my own lost memory."

"What?" asked Ironhide.

Optimus gripped the back of his neck. "I began to remember it."

Ironhide shook his head dismissively. "This is some Decepticon craziness and you know it."

"It's very likely," admitted Prime. "I certainly hope so."

"Listen," Ironhide said, his voice quieter and conspiring. "Blaster is good as a big walkie talkie but he's no detective. I'm gonna do some investigatin' on my own and prove this is all a hoax."

Optimus sighed and sat back down. "Thank you, Ironhide, but you can't do that."

"And just why not?"

"Ultra Magnus chose Blaster and Moonracer for a reason," explained Optimus. "If you were to present evidence on your own, it would hurt their investigation because you're closer to me. To fully prove my innocence, it has to proceed as deemed."

Ironhide tensed his grip on the bars. "Ah don't like it."

"I know you don't," said Optimus, "but I have faith in Blaster."

"Wish there was somethin' I could do," Ironhide offered.

"You can," Optimus told him in a tone that was more positive. It reminded Ironhide of the Optimus he had known since what seemed liked the dawn of time. "Help Ultra Magnus keep the Dinobots under control."

Ironhide laughed at the thought of Magnus trying to wrangle Grimlock and company. "You got it, Prime."

"And one other request, old friend," Prime added, raising a finger to his optics. "For my sake, keep an eye on things anyway."

Ironhide leaned his helmeted head into the bars and smiled. "Understood, Prime."

*****

Blaster watched the footage for the third time and still couldn't digest it. Optimus looked like he was enjoying himself as he committed Decepticon carnage. Blaster's sensitive audio receptors even detected what might have been a laugh.

"Wheeljack, what images surrounded this in Prime's short term memory?" Blaster inquired. He, the Autobot mechanic and Moonracer had gathered around the billboard-sized monitor of Teletran 1.

Wheeljack was standing like an usher nearby, offering no commentary except for answers to the investigators' questions. Ultra Magnus had ordered him to keep a distance and offer Blaster and Moonracer full access to the records.

"See, there were complete memory black-outs on either side of the oil refinery raid," Wheeljack explained. "Before it, Prime's last memory was of himself driving back to the Ark along a highway outside of Portland. His memories after the raid resumed while he was in his quarters late last night."

"Can we see the images leading up until when he blacked out?" Moonracer asked.

"Sure," said Wheeljack. He leaned into Teletran 1's massive computer console and began typing in commands. "Hold on a sec."

Blaster took the moment to look over his shoulder and see who else was in the control room. Most of the Autobots were keeping away, but Powerglide was fumbling with a computer terminal along the back wall. The small Autobot seemed to be going about his own business, but looked back and shot an angry glance at Blaster.

Blaster covered his mouth to hide his smile and turned back to Teletran 1. "Hey," he whispered, looking over to Moonracer, "Why is Powerglide giving me the evil eye?"

Moonracer shrugged. "I don't know. He and I knew each other well on Cybertron."

"Oh, I see," Blaster said, grinning. "I guess he'd rather himself be your investigative partner than me."

"Powerglide and I are good friends," Moonracer stated, meeting Blaster's eyes with emphasis. She stepped closer to Teletran 1 and awaited the footage.

"Okayyy," Blaster muttered to himself. "Touchy subject."

"All right, here goes," Wheeljack announced, his head still hovering over the console. "Prime was traveling alone after he appeared at some statue dedication in the city and was passing through a settlement on the outskirts of town. This is where the video picks up." Wheeljack gently pecked a button on Teletran 1 with his index finger.

Blaster crossed his arms and assessed the first-person footage that began rolling on the screen. It was from Optimus Prime's perspective, while in his tractor trailer mode. A dusty black road stretched out in front of him, leading into statue-esque hills and plains. Most humans in Oregon weren't aware that the desolate area around their major city hid an ancient spacecraft that was home to the better half of a warring machine race, Blaster realized.

The day was overcast and a storm hung gloomily in the air. Blaster thought about how boring the drive must have been, especially as Prime wasn't playing any music over his internal radio. Optimus was coming up upon a refueling station for human automobiles. Strangely, seeing it made Blaster hungry. Suddenly, the screen went blank.

"And that's it," said Wheeljack, shrugging the wings on his back. "Not much to go on, I know."

"Actually, it's a start," said Blaster, pointing to the dark screen. "If something happened to Prime at that exact moment, humans at the gas station might have seen it." He turned to Moonracer and said, "Let's roll."

*****

Blaster's amplifiers pounded out the yearning guitar strains of some arena rock band as Moonracer reached Hardy's Gulp & Guzzle. The gas station was the only sign of life among the incessant hills along the road and Blaster was thankful to see it. The road was mostly empty accept for them.

"Blaster!" Moonracer yelled over the music, "How are you going to question the humans? Aren't they afraid of us?"

"Nah," Blaster said, cranking down the music pouring through his boombox speakers. "It's all about how you talk to them. Has to be on their level."

When Moonracer pulled into the small gas station/diner, the humans lingering outside took notice of her futuristic form. She pulled up to one of the pumps and a greasy teenage boy in a jumpsuit strolled over to her driver's side window. He peered in and was shocked to see nothing but an orange stereo in the driver's seat. Moonracer rolled down the window.

"Hello?" muttered the boy.

"Hey, buddy, step back a second," Blaster said. The boy, not sure what was going on, cautiously did as he was asked. Blaster used a concentrated blast of bass to propel himself out of Moonracer's window and onto the cracked blacktop below. He converted to robot mode, expanding his mass and leaning over so he didn't burst through the wooden canopy over the gas tanks. The teenage boy went wide-eyed and began to back off as if he was going to run.

"Hey, wait a minute," Blaster said, raising a hand. "I'm cool with you. I just had a question."

"My god," gasped the boy, continuing to back away. He stumbled backwards over an orange cone and almost fell.

"This is going great, Blaster," chided Moonracer. She quickly transformed and kneeled down, her feminine form towering over the boy. Moonracer smiled and daintily waved at him.

"Don't run," she nicely requested in a gentle voice. "We're Autobots. We just need some information."

Blaster watched in amazement as the boy stopped and his expression warmed upon seeing Moonracer. Geez, he thought, the kid was even smiling now.

"Who are you?" the boy asked, taking off his glasses and slipping them into a front pocket.

"Hi, Ralph," Moonracer said, reading the name off of his jumpsuit. "I'm Moonracer and this guy is Blaster." She lifted one of her arms and gently shook the boy's outstretched hand.

"You're not like the Autobots and Decepticons I've seen on the news," the boy told Moonracer, pushing back his hair. "I didn't know they had women."

Moonracer giggled. "What civilized race wouldn't?" she asked flirtatiously. Blaster just shook his head and sighed at the display. Other humans were gathering around the gas pumps and watching the Transformers with a mix of fear and wonder. 'Fwonder' Blaster had nicknamed the often-seen reaction.

"We're wondering if anyone around here spotted this Transformer yesterday," Moonracer explained to the boy, producing a large photo of Optimus Prime that she had printed out from Teletran 1. "Have you seen him?"

Ralph studied the photograph and scratched the auburn stubble on his chin. "I didn't, personally. But you know, I think that's one of them," he said.

"One of them?" asked Blaster.

"Yeah," said the boy in a scratchy voice, "look at this." Ralph walked over to the attendant's booth and began rifling around on the small desk inside.

Moonracer nudged Blaster's leg with her elbow and gestured over to a water-filled bucket near the gas pumps. On the bucket was a sign that read '$2.' Protruding from the water were about a dozen intricately-designed red bulbs of organic nature, each one propped atop a thin, green shaft. They were frosted with droplets of water, each one magnifying the bulb's color like a little ruby. "What are those?" she inquired.

"Oh, they're flowers, Moonracer," Blaster explained. He found that he enjoyed Moonracer's naivete about Earth and the way he got to be her guide of sorts. Everything became new again, at least vicariously, and the most mundane subjects were interesting topics of conversation. "Blaster, Master of Earth." he joked inwardly. "Those beauties are called roses," Blaster continued.

Moonracer blinked and nodded her head, almost hypnotized. "I like them."

Blaster chuckled, remembering something Spike had told him about women. "Imagine that," he said. Moonracer's face was graced with a momentary glow of happiness. She looked entranced by the little petals of Earthly beauty and Blaster himself was beginning to see the allure.

Ralph came back with a folded up newspaper. "This is The Sentinel, an underground paper," he proudly told them. "They'll print stuff the regular papers are afraid to, just like that picture on the front page."

Blaster leaned over Moonracer's finely curved back so he could see the front page of The Sentinel that Ralph was holding up. The grainy photo showed Optimus Prime from a distance, standing on top of a large hill. He appeared to be conversing with another Transformer, one that was large, primarily white and armed with a big particle beam cannon on his right arm.

"That's Megatron he's with!" shouted Blaster, almost standing up and crashing through the canopy.

"Why would he?," Moonracer said, stunned.

Blaster pointed over Moonracer's shoulder to the photo and looked at Ralph. "Where is the hill in the photo, the one they're standing on?"

"It happened right nearby," Ralph explained. "People here saw it. Right on that one over there." Ralph raised his arm at the countryside across the road and the Autobots' optics followed his pointed finger.

The rocky hill jutted above the other around it, putting it the most in the open, Blaster analyzed. "Why would they have met there, in full view?" he asked.

"Perhaps-" Moonracer began, but Blaster missed the rest of her statement because a fleet of jets was hurling towards them from over the hills. The air was splicing with the noise of their approach. Even when in disguise as human fighter planes, Blaster recognized who they were from the unorthodox maneuvers and intrusions into restricted air space they regularly practiced. There were four of them, with a familiar red, white and blue one in the lead. He certainly was no patriot.

"Decepticons!" Blaster warned. "Moonracer, get down!" Blaster dove on Moonracer and scooped up the human in his hands as the jets opened fire. The blasts cut divots in the diner's sidewalk and some of the parked cars.

"Ha ha ha!" he heard Starscream cackle as the jets made their first pass. "Stop for a bite to eat, Autobots?!"

Moonracer knocked Blaster off of her and glanced up at the jets as they began to turn over the trees behind the diner. "We have to get away from this fuel!" she hollered.

Blaster saw that the humans that were standing around had begun to scatter back into the tin-plated diner. It was the only place to hide. Blaster opened his hands and nudged Ralph forward. "Get out of here, kid. And thanks." Ralph nodded and raced for cover.

"Let's go!" Blaster told Moonracer. She spun into car mode and Blaster returned to his smaller size and dropped into place on her front seat. Moonracer was just out of the gas station's parking lot when the jet's made their second pass. They all opened fire and she swerved all over the road trying to avoid the blasts.

"Fancy moves!" Blaster shouted as he rocked about the seats.

"Of course!" she yelled. "I learned to drive on Cybertron!" As the jets blew past, Moonracer screeched to a halt on the shoulder down the way from the gas station. "Get out," she told Blaster. "We'll get them now on the next pass!"

The two Autobots transformed to robot mode and raised their weapons. They were going to make their stand on the side of the road instead of wait for the Decepticons to chase them down. Blaster had his big electro-scrambler gun, but Moonracer only had a pistol.

"How much can you do with that?" Blaster asked, concerned. Her gun was barely longer than his hand.

"Enough," Moonracer promised. As the jets swung back, weapons blaring, Moonracer stood forward inside the fire and carefully raised her gun. She squinted and lined up the pistol with the cockpit of the devilish warrior known as Thrust. Behind her, Blaster fired wildly into the air. Moonracer pulled the trigger and cut a precise blast into Thrust, knocking out his guidance system. The Decepticon screamed as he lost control and rolled to the side, heading uncontrollably towards the trees behind the gas station. Blaster caught Thundercracker with a volley from his electro-scrambler and the Decepticon pitched 90 degrees upwards, piloting no longer under his control. He kept on going into the clouds, his yells fading as he went out of sight. Blaster watched Starscream and Ramjet continue towards the woods where a large crash signified that Thrust had plowed into the trees.

Blaster shared a triumphant cheer with Moonracer and braced himself from hugging her. "I wish you were around more often," he complimented her.

"Just for my shooting?" she asked, grinning.

"No," admitted Blaster.

Their attention was drawn back to the sky as Starscream, Ramjet and an injured Thrust drifted down onto the road across from them. They were all now in robot mode, although Ramjet was holding up Thrust. Blaster and Moonracer raised their weapons to fire.

"Wait!" said Starscream, a cackle coming out of his snide face. "That was fun but we've really just come to give you a message."

"And what's that, Starscreech?" asked Blaster, keeping his gun focused on the air commander's head.

"I thought you'd like to know that your beloved leader Optimus Prime will be joining us again shortly," Starscream announced, sounding like he was reciting a formal invitation. "We're breaking him out. In fact, he's expecting us!"

"What?!" said Blaster, his anger provoked. He began to pull the trigger but the three Decepticons transformed and dashed into the air before he could succeed.

"Ta ta," yelled Starscream, laughing as they soared away.

"Do you think he's serious?" Moonracer asked Blaster. "Starscream doesn't think they can break into the Ark, especially after he's told us about it?"

"This whole thing is cockeyed," said Blaster. "Something else is bothering me, though."

"Yeah?" inquired Moonracer. She returned her pistol back to its hidden holster and watched the jets disappear.

"How did they know we were here?" Blaster asked, his expression turning grim.

*****

(to be continued)


End file.
